


Escapology

by Margo_Kim



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sexual exploration, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim
Summary: The problem with three people is limbs, Rey has decided. Limbs and activity. There's too much of both. Rey is very new to this--relationships, love, sex. There is only so much new stimuli she can take at a time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on tumblr, "any combination of Finn/Poe/Rey, 15, the pleasant misuse of ties" for which I wrote what is the most straight up filthy thing I've ever wrote

The problem with three people is limbs, Rey has decided. Limbs and activity. There's too much of both. Rey is very new to this--relationships, love, sex. There is only so much new stimuli she can take at a time. 

"You're really going for this," says Poe as she tightens the tie around his wrist, but when she reaches to loosen it, Poe quickly adds, "No, no, it's fine."

"I don't want to hurt you," Rey says, sitting back on her heels. 

Poe, lying stretched before her, his limbs spread eagle like a man ready to be drawn and quartered, grins at her. "Not all hurt is bad."  

"Slap him," Finn offers from the chair by the wall. He is still tugging at the ropes around his wrists. They're bound to the arms of the chair, just as his legs are bound to its. Across his chest is another rope, looping around the back of the chair and tied in the same knot behind him that Rey used to use to secure her climbing rope while scavenging. When Rey looks at him over her shoulder, her eyebrow raised, Finn nods eagerly at her. "He likes it when you slap him."

Finn had been bragging to her that he'd graduating top of his class at escapology; Rey had told him that she was probably very good at stopping people from escaping. And then the chair had been right there, and Poe had a surprising amount of ties for a man who didn't believe in buttoning the first three buttons of whatever shirt he was wearing. 

The chair tying made sense at the time, that's the point. It was when Poe came in, saw them doing it, and cast off his jacket that Rey had understood the potential that Poe recognized immediately. And Poe, as it turned out, has real ropes that he was very eager to use. 

"We don't need a backseat pilot, Finn," Poe says. He hasn't looked away from Rey's face. She meets his gaze levelly.

"No, I don't," she says, her back to Finn. "If you want to come fly with us, get out of your knots, Mr. Top of Your Class."

There's a brief silence behind her. Then the chair's rocking rapidly intensifies. 

And Poe smirks up at her. 

Rey is dressed. Poe is not, save for his briefs which are nothing at all, a scrap of false modesty because when Poe had gone to shuck them with the rest of his togs, Rey had gone red, and Poe had smiled with a wickedness an outside might mistake for kindness, and had said that why didn't he keep them on for now. Until Rey was comfortable.

Rey is never comfortable. She prides herself on that. 

"You two hit each other when I'm not there?" she asks Poe with the voice she doesn't use much these days, at least not in the place where she lives--a voice made of iron, made for pressing her staff against someone's throat. Poe startles at it. His eyes darken. It's the same look he had when he walked in and saw Rey sitting in Finn's lap, laughing and tugging the knot tight. 

"Now and then," Poe says lowly. If Rey was sitting on his chest, she could have felt the words shudder up through her. She is kneeling beside him now, and that seems like the worst kind of mistake. She puts her hand on his chest, the bare skin of it hot underneath her hand, sweat just beginning, the breathing starting to shallow. 

She has noticed these things before, the early stages of Poe's arousal. The pilot she knows, the good man, the friend, the man who brings her dinner after training, who takes her into the cockpit to teach her the names of the mechanisms she has learned through intuition, who tucks the loose bits of hair behind her ears and calls her Rainbow Rey--he starts to disappear into this stranger underneath her: flushed and sweating and hard. The stranger excites her, excites her until the ache of excitement pains her almost beyond pleasure. But she does not know him. 

"And why don't you hit each other when I'm there?" she asks him, her fingers splayed on his chest above his heart. It pounds under her palm. 

Poe, even know, even halfway transformed into the stranger that her lovers become when the sex begins, has it in him to look sheepish. He wears the look well--bashful and red-cheeked and just a little bit ashamed. "I guess we didn't think you would like it."

Didn't think she would like it. Rey, who is always herself when the sex begins, and Rey is always uncomfortable. Rey does not become a stranger she doesn't know. Rey does not disappear into the red haze the way Finn and Poe seem to so easily, the way they become bodies and bodies alone, hands and limbs and grasping and kissing and biting and holding and whispering and sweating and coming and cleaning and laughing, and Rey watches them do this, watches her boys lose themselves around her, and she remains Rey. Their bodies are strange: taller, thicker, darker, harder. She lies in between them and does not recognize herself in their flesh. There is too much of them, and she aches for every inch of it, and everything they offer scares her until she quivers somewhere deep inside. Rey who has never seen the ocean before them feels as if she is drowning in it. 

When they have sex, the three of them, Finn and Poe take their pleasure like breaths, instinctual and natural and fearless in the most literal sense. And Rey in their bed fumbles behind them, trying her best to keep up. 

She'd thought they hadn't noticed. But Poe has just told her they have. The embarrassment is almost sickening. 

Rey doesn't slap him. She pulls at the last second, and just as Poe is flinching, she taps her fingers against the fresh stubble of her cheek. "I don't know what I want," Rey says to him, leaning over so that she is all he can see. "Don't ever presume that you do somehow do."

Poe's mouth is open, just enough that she can see wet inside like a glint of light. "I won't," he breathes. 

This time she does slap him. Not much. It's louder than it is hard, it doesn't even tint his cheek, and he still grunt in that way that makes Rey want to double over, clench her thighs together, shake. She puts her hand back on his chest, this time for balance. Then she swings her leg over him, settles her weight on his chest. This won't help his breathing, shallower by the minute. She wonders if he can feel through her pants how wet she is. Poe groans like he can. 

Rey looks back at Finn. Finn looks back at her. She knows with a clarity that she suspects has nothing to do with her training with Luke just how badly Finn wants to touch her. He wants to throw her on top of Poe and fuck her sandwiched between the them. He wants to make her scream. 

But more than that, more than even Finn understands right now, he wants to watch. 

"What shall I do?" Rey asks him. 

Finn's hands twist. He is beyond trying to escape, but he cannot stop moving. Under her gaze, he writhes. "Sit on his face," Finn says quietly. Poe's body stiffens underneath her, suddenly still, breathless.

"Yeah?" asks Rey. 

"Yeah," says Finn. Her fingers dig into Poe's shoulders. If he could touch her, he would, he'd touch her right now until she couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't learn. But Pod is tied down, his arms trembling because they are pulled so tight. So Rey touches him and Poe strains. 

"I think I will do that," she says mostly to herself. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears. "Yes. Yes, that sounds nice." 

She is wearing a tunic and pants underneath it. After a moments thought, she stands on the bed, looks over Poe as a giant, and takes off her pants. She kicks them off to the side, hears them hit the wall. The tunic is long enough to hide all that matters. Rey can hear Finn whine in disappointment behind her. She looks at him over her shoulder, her hands braced against the wall as she stands on the mattress. He holds out his hands as plaintively as he can. "You could at least give me a view," Finn says. Finn is a breast man, he has learned over the course of this relationship. Rey is not sure there is a level of her shirtlessness that could ever satisfy him. 

"Why would I do that?"' Rey asks. "If you want something, come and get it."

Finn scowls so fiercely as he goes back to trying to work the knots that Rey has to laugh. 

"Yeah, buddy," Poe says from underneath Rey. She looks down at him. Poe is grinning up at her, and she is thinking very hard right now about the look of his mouth. "If you were where I was, you'd have no problem with the view."

"You're very cheeky for a man tied down and helpless," Rey tells him. 

"Tied down like this, I don't know any other way to be."

His eyes are too much for her, too hungry and wanting and too at odds with the laughter in his lips. His eyes are not laughing. His eyes are the hardest part of him right now, a category with considerable competition.

For a moment, she thinks about leaving him. Or no, of reaching down and pleasuring herself first, one hand fanned on his chest for support, the other circling her clit like a bird of prey on carrion. She has turned her own pleasure into mathematics by this point, exertion to be extended or condensed as she pleases. She could grind three orgasms out in a minute. She could stretch one ache into an hour. And when she was done, she'd leave Poe here, parched as a man in the desert. 

Leave him and Finn try to have their private fun, the kind they think (they knew) she isn't ready for. She wasn't ready for. A lot can change in the time it takes to tie a few knots. 

Rey turns, no desire to do this facing the wall of Poe's room. She catches the surprise in Finn's eyes. And then, keeping her eyes on him, she kneels one leg on each side of Poe's head, the back of her feet brushing against his curls. He strains up to her, his ragged breath chilled against her wetness. The temptation to walk away now is almost as irresistible as the need to settle down. She looks at Finn with the question in her eyes. Finn looks back, his mouth agape and the pink of his tongue playing at his lips as though he were the man underneath her. Rey knows the face that hunger wears, but the look has never been so delicious before. 

She lowers herself, and Poe is upon her like she is the first meal he has had this week. His skin, his chest, so hot and flushed underneath her, he has been scavenging for so long in the sun and he carries its heat in him, he has finally found something with something and he is ravenous beyond rationing. He is trying to devour her all at once, but she is a cornucopia flowing forth, and the more he eats, the more she gives--

"Ah, ah, ah," Rey pants, almost yips of pain. His tongue lathes her and digs her, and she grinds down, tries to impale herself deeper. 

"Rey, fuck, Rey, you taste so good," Finn says, groaning, babbling, his hands twisting and twisting to no avail. "You don't even know, Rey, you're so delicious, if I was there, underneath you, Rey, fuck, you look so beautiful, you look so good, you taste so good."

She is on all fours, bracing herself against Poe's bed as he sucks on her, a sensation impossible on her own, her hands nothing like his mouth, and this is hardly the first time that she has fucked her boys, hardly the first time that she has ridden one until she clenched at the bedsheets and keened, but she has never been touched so alone. There have been hands, there have been legs, there have been the frantic activity of three people in a bed who love each other and hunger together. But all she feels now is Poe's mouth and Finn's eyes, and somehow that is more unbearable than orgiastic ecstasy that they have shared before. She shares nothing right now, and the bounty of it is intoxicating.

She leans forward, and Poe follows even though his neck must surely be in agony, but she needs to breathe, she needs a moment. Without looking, Rey pushes his head back with her foot. She rests her forehead in the hollow of his hip, that place where the bone cuts out from fat and muscle. She mouths at it, at the place where the hipbone goes underneath Poe's underwear. The fabric of it is soaked with sweat and pulled taut. Rey will never be over the strangeness of men's sex organs, the obscenity of them, the insistence. Poe's cock is hard, thick, long, covered by the blue-green stripes of his briefs, and when she noses against it, Poe shudders underneath her. Her mouth tastes like cotton and pre-cum. She has done this before too, but only for Finn and only once and before he could finish, she'd finished him off with her hand. Finn had tried so hard to stay still, but hips jerk and Rey would choke, and that was the end of that. 

Rey rests the top of her head against Poe's belly and looks at him upside down. He raises his head and meets her eye as best as he can. She grins, presses her face down into his belly and laughs. It's not flattering angle for him. There's a lot of chin. 

She glances over at Finn who is spreading his legs as wide as he can, trying to make the pressure of the fabric against his cock enough, but Rey can see that's nowhere near. Rey smiles at Finn as she pulls Poe's briefs down. 

Poe's cock is so hard that it practically springs into her face, a drowsing rod quivering towards water, and Rey has to laugh again at the ridiculousness of it. Of everything. Poe starts to say something, something like, "That's not exactly the sound you want to hear when a pretty woman's getting up close and personal--" but if he had anymore to add, he chokes it off when Rey presses a kiss to his gleaming head. Her tongue darts out against the slit, slides over and into it with a ruthless precision. Rey has a sudden image of herself straddling him, Poe tied even tighter down, maybe even ropes cross-crossing his hips so that every time he squirmed the ropes would rub against him, more friction and less freedom, and as he struggles, as immobile as she could make him, Rey would lower herself down onto him, hold upon the slit of his cock and thrust into it her turgid, swollen clit, and she would fuck him until she came, and not as Finn fucks him but her own way and some new way entirely. 

She lowers her hips back down into Poe's limited grasp, and the noise he makes as his lips find hers makes her mouth closing around the head of his penis seem almost unnecessary for his pleasure. Rey tastes Poe at her halting and shaking leisure as Poe devours her. She holds his hips down with her hands, and slides him into her mouth in the smallest of servings, the most delicate of morsels. She finds she can breathe just fine through her nose and wonders if she always could have if she'd tried. She wonders if she could swallow Poe so deep that she could bury her nose in the thatch of black hair at his base, if she could smell him and taste him and touch him and know him in the intimate ways Rey had not dreamed you could ever know someone else.  

Rey tries, and gags, and decides that not all imaginings must be performed at the moment. 

"Rey," Finn moans, perhaps on Poe's behalf. "Rey, you look so beautiful right now."

Rey lets Poe's cock slide out of her mouth with a pop. "I thought you said I wasn't giving you a view," Rey says. She rubs Poe's cock against her cheek, down her neck. She's not sure whether it's marking her or she's marking it. Her breath ghosts against Poe's testicles, and she watches Finn's head roll back, watches Poe's toes curl. She still doesn't understand this part of their sexuality, doesn't understand why Poe barely wants them touched, why Finn will beg her to touch, cup, suck until he's shaking beyond words. They remind her of plums, and Rey, it turns out, loves plums. She runs the tip of her pinky along the soft skin, and Poe groans a muffled curse into her pussy. 

"Rey," Finn rasps. 

Rey taps her fingers along Poe's balls with exquisite gentleness. "Yes, F-Finn?" His name stutters out as Poe's tongue laps with seemingly revenge in mind. 

"Will you take your hair down?"

Rey pauses. Then she sits up straight, settling once more just above Poe's face (how his breathing is going in this moment is a thought that occurs to her, but Poe seems to going at his task with a gusto that doesn't seem compatible with suffocation). She raises her hands to her hair and releases one bun, and then the next, and the next, the hair falling weighty around her face. 

Finn sighs. Somehow it is this noise more than anything else that flushes her skin, speeds up her heart. She must be raining down upon Poe, she is so hot and slick she can barely think. Her hands reach up under her tunic, find her breasts, her swollen and aching nipples, and when she pinches herself, she gasps in surprise. It is like a stranger touches her. Rey is losing herself, and her body takes her place. Poe's lips seal around her clit and she tosses her head back so far that the ends of her hair brush the top of Poe's head. Her eyes squeeze shut, and her mouth gapes open, she makes a noise she doesn't recognize--it's not Finn's name, and it's not Poe's, but it means both of them nonetheless. She feels like a balloon, filling and stretching, the pressure of her pleasure swelling inside of her until there is room for nothing else, until it feels like she has to close her eyes because if she doesn't the force inside of her will push them out, until it feels like there is another Rey inside this one and the new Rey is larger than the old one she is trapped inside.

This is what death feels like, Rey thinks, and then with exquisite joy she thinks nothing at all. 

When she starts thinking again, the pleasure licking at her with more kindness than Poe had--walking her towards the cliff and then pushing her off--she feels the sweat cooling on her brow, her legs, the small of her back. She exhales a ragged breath, and several levitating objects in the room gently set themselves back down. She is glad, in this moment, that Luke has thus far refused to teach her how to make lightning. 

Then, with some distant awareness that she cannot accidentally kill the best pilot in the Resistance because she smothered him to death with her loins in a haze of posts-coital bliss, Rey falls. Tries to anyway. As she lets herself tilt to the side, hands catch her, cold hands against her fevered face. Finn lays her down on the bed in the crook of Poe's arm. She nuzzles his hand as he rests her head on Poe's shoulder. Poe kisses Rey on the forehead. He is sticky with her, sticky and shiny and her pleasure has headed in parts on his new growth stubble. She licks a strip from chin to cheekbone. She isn't sure whether she's trying to clean himself of to get a good taste of herself. Then she lowers her head in time to feel the chuckle that shakes up through Poe. 

"You gave up very quickly on your side of the arrangement," Poe says.

"Very cheeky for a helpless tied-up man," Rey mumbles into his chest, and reaches down for Poe's cock, but her hand's progress is interruption by Finn's head. She squints down at him, her nails scratching at Finn's hairline as he settles over Poe. "Weren't you tied up too?"

Finn smirks at her, or tries to smirk at least but he's always a little too happy when he tries to smirk for it to be a proper smirk. It's really just a smile that's properly pleased with itself. "Told you I was top of my class." 

Rey rolls her eyes and giggles. She keeps her hand on the back of Finn's neck. She pulls him up into place, his lips just over the tip of Poe's surely painfully hard cock, and she leans up to whisper in Poe's ear. "This is my mouth on you," she says as she pushes Finn down, as he obligingly goes. "This is my mouth fucking you."

As Poe gasps and writhes, as Finn swallows his whole length, Rey keeps her hands on both of her boys' heads. When Poe comes, she feels it shuddering through her. When Finn kisses her, she tastes Poe's release as surely as she tasted her own. And when Finn lays her down sideways across Poe's still prone body and fucks her, she comes once more with her hand balled in Poe's hair as he growls in her ear just how good she feels around his cock. 


End file.
